Enigma
by BeforexImxDead
Summary: A girl who caught her boyfriend cheating on her is lonely and goes to the park to swing and think about things. There she meets someone who will change her. One-shot.


I sniffled wiping my tear stained face. I couldn't cry any more tears. No, I wouldn't. Although my heart ached to run back into his arms and say sorry, I knew I couldn't. Not after what he did to me, this was the last straw. I got up off the bed and walked over to the window. It was dark and cloudy, a storm would come soon. Perfect. I held my head high and left the house, heading to my favorite park when I was little.

I headed straight for the swings and sat down, slowly propelling myself forward. I thought of what to do, now that I was alone. Sam, my best friend had been cheating with my boyfriend for two whole months before I found out from some slut at school. I had been so angry, I punched the girl and then beat up Sam.

Sure, I got expelled from the school, but I didn't care. I dumped Greg that night, making sure to kick his ass and dump his ass on the curb in front of everyone. His name would forever be smudged, after what I did to him. I felt a cool drop of liquid hit my face and I looked up at the sky. It seemed that it was crying tears that I could not produce for me.

Then I heard a crunch behind me and I jerked my head to the person standing behind me. He paused in mid-step and smiled weakly at me. I guess he could see the tear stains on my face. I just stared at him blankly, not really feeling much of anything, except for the cold drops of rain that were slowly picking up their pace as they fell from the dark sky.

"Hey." the boy said as he sat in the swing next to me. I didn't say anything, just sat there, numb. The boy shifted uncomfortably, not sure what to do in this situation he seemed to be thrust into without a safety word.

"You okay?" he asked, trying to get me to talk or at least say some small word. My lips stayed sealed and then we were both soaked as the rain fell in one heavy down poor. I sighed and stood up, trudging back home slowly.

"Well, see ya." the boy said as he watched me walk away, not minding the rain. I entered my dark home, that seemed to be dead like everyone else. My world had been crushed, torn, sawed into tiny little pieces when I found out Greg had been cheating. The pieces were so little, I couldn't put them back together even if I tried my hardest.

I peeled off my clothes as I headed for the bathroom, planning on taking a nice hot shower. I entered the bathroom and switched on the light. It caught me off guard at how bright it was, blinding me. My eyes had been use to the darkness and now had been thrown into bright light. I sighed and waited for my eyes to adjust a little bit before I shut the door.

The water rushed out of the shower head, burning my skin red. I was so cold I didn't notice the very hot water scalding my skin. By the time I got out, I was as red as tomato. I hissed and hopped back into the shower, this time turning the water to cold to cool my burning flesh. Once I was no longer burning I stepped out, drying my body off quickly. I wrapped my hair in a towel and headed to my room, just walking around naked.

There was no need for a towel for my body, seeing as it was dark and nobody was around. Not to mention all the blinds were kept closed and never opened. I preferred electric lighting than lighting from the cancerous sun. I switched on the bedroom light and opened the closet door, grabbing a pair of pj's and putting them on. When I was dressed and dry I turned off the light and hopped into bed, falling asleep instantly.

I awoke at 1 in the afternoon, with no memory of what happened the day before. It slowly came back to me and I got up, getting dressed and walking downstairs for some breakfast. I ate cerel and some orange juice. After all it was all I had until I went grocery shopping to refill my stock of food. Only buying what needed to be replaced by the stuff that had been used up. The day was like usual, boring and alone. Mostly spent in the dark, not wanting to spend extra cash on paying the electric bill.

At around dinner time I went to the park like yesterday and was surprised to see the boy from yesterday already sitting in his swing. I ignored him and sat in my own, swinging softly. I could see him looking at me every once in awhile, it was getting kind of annoying being stared at.

"Will you stop starring? Its not polite." I said, aggravated with this strange boy. He nodded enthusiastically a smile of triumph on his face. I rolled my eyes and started to ignore him again.

"But, not unless you tell me what's bothering you." he said, smirking as he found my weak spot. I knew it was easy tot ell something was bothering me, I just thought this guy wouldn't have the guts to ask me. Not many did after seeing me fight. I sighed rather loudly and dully looked over at the boy, glaring icily.

"My boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend for two months. I dumped and beat the crap out of them and now I'm all alone." I said, my voice growing softer as I spoke each word. The boy's face grew solemn as if he was feeling sorry for me. That made me pissed and I glared at him more.

"Don't tell me you pity me. I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me. I'm fine by myself. Its better than being surrounded by people who pretend to like you when they don't." I said, standing up and facing the boy angrily. The boy looked a little taken back and quickly thought of what to do or say to calm my anger.

"Don't be the one to be alone." he said, slowly standing up and walking towards me. I blinked, suddenly afraid of what he was doing and took a step backwards. I wanted to run, to scream at him to leave me alone but I couldn't. I couldn't move my feet, not even a single centimeter away.

The boy stepped closer and closer, until he was standing right in front of my shivering form. I stared up into his smiling eyes, tears slowly traveling down my cheeks. He placed a hand on my waist, bringing me closer to his body. Tentatively, he wiped away my tears, all the while smiling sadly at me. I shook my head, now very afraid of what he might do.

I knew that if he kissed me, I'd break down. Break into a million little pieces. And as if in slow motion, his lips moved towards mine like a nightmare. Ever so gently, our lips touched and suddenly my whole being shattered. Shattered like a mirror. I slowly kissed him back, tears streaming down my cheeks like tiny rivers.

We broke apart, and I smiled up at him. He didn't let go. He held me and embraced my broken, lifeless soul. Never giving up on my returning. Never. This stranger, had believed that I could come back and start anew. I would be forever thankful. And so, smiling I looked up at him and said.

"**I don't want to be left alone." **

Ó BeforexImxDead


End file.
